fanon_flechefandomcom-20200213-history
First Day of School (NM)
Plot April Faust walked to school with his friend Lana, bored. Now, you see? April Faust was born a girl, and still was one, but used masculine pronouns. April Faust sighed, upset. "Why does everyone have to pick on me...?" Lana looked at him, giggling. "Because you're a superhuman silly!" ...or that is most people besides his father, and the gems said. It was a bit odd he never told anyone, especially including his best friend Lana, what he really was. He laughed a bit. He knew it wasn't this way but he did not have the courage to tell anyone, including her. "Am I really?" He nervously laughed, scared. Why didn't he have the courage to tell anyone? "At least I think so, and we are finally here!" Lana smiled, hugging him. "Was that so bad? As they talked, everyone walked into school, and would be talking while they waited for class to start. "Wouldn't be so bad if we did not live in Rhodetticut which i-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, the bell would ring, and everyone walked to their class. "See you later!" They said in unison, as both would get to class. ---- "Hello class," Mrs. Drezeck said. "Here I am going to be teaching you about-" "Asses!" One of the students yelled, and most of them snickered. "Excuse your language!" She said, and as the teacher tried to continue her class, April was hit in the back by a paper airplane. He turned around, and looked all around before noticing it, and picking it up. As he opened it, the person sitting next to him leaned over, trying to read it. "You're dating someone!" The person squealed. "Am not...! Someone just wants to talk to me." His eyes would start to turn green, and a neon green slime would start to act as his tears but he closed them, then reopened them, as the tears would disappear. ---- The bell would ring, and it was eventually the end of the day. Lana and April walked home, and smiled at each other. "So who gave you that airplane?" Lana looked confused. "I really do not know, and also..." April stopped himself there. "You should also...what?" "Nothing." As he said nothing, he would cry again, and neon green tears formed again. He looked at her, upset. "Why are you crying, and why are your tears green?" She would try to hug him, but he stopped her. "My tears are...poisonous. They hurt others." "They are literal poison. I don't know why but poison of any kind does not hurt me nor why my eyes turn green and cry neon green poison." "O-ok!" She nodded, before running off, ahead of him, parting ways for the day. ---- April then arrived home, and he walked inside, just as Rose Pink Glass jumped infront of him. "Boo!" April didn't even flinched, but laughed instead. "So where is Ceylon?" Rose Pink Glass frowned, trying to avoid the question. "She is getting stuff for your birthday." She said birthday rather quietly. "Oh....Alright. I am just gonna go sleep." Just as he tried to walk away, Rose Pink walked in front of him. "So how was school?" "Ok...My best friend...Lana...figured out I am part alien, and someone is crushing on me." "Ooh! A crush! Never had one of those." "You do not want one." He then walked to his room, plopping onto the bed. "I can't wait for his birthday!" Rose Pink then giggled, as she sat near the kitchen table, getting ready for tomorrow. Features Characters *TBA Places *TBA Trivia *TBA Category:A to Z Category:Steven Universe Category:Nothing Major episodes